Erio Mondial
| gender = Male | species = Human (is a::Artificial Mage) | homeworld = origin::residence::Mid-Childa (?) | born = born::0065 | relatives = Fate Testarossa (guardian) Harlaown family (adopted) | partner = Caro Ru Lushe | affiliations = member of::TSAB, member of::Riot Force 6 | occupation = Lightning Squad Forward (StrikerS) Wildlife preservation official | rank = Private 3rd Class | magic_system = magic system::Modern Belka magic system::Mid-Childa[http://www.nanoha.com/archive3/character/erio.html StrikerS character data] on Nanoha.com: "In order to become a high-mobility mage, he also learns/obtains several Mid-Childa spells." | magic_color = magic color::Yellow | magic_rank = B (StrikerS) magic rank::AA (post-''StrikerS'')[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. | device = Strada | name_ja = エリオ・モンディアル | name_romaji = Erio Mondīaru | first = | voices = }} is a character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Along with Caro Ru Lushe, he is one of the many kids that Fate Testarossa met and befriended while on duty, and one of the few that she actively looked after. He is a Riot Force 6's Forward Team and is named after the and for either the or the Piega Strada motorcycle. Incidentally, Erio is one of the in the series and the only one seemingly on active combat duty, being under Fate's direction. Personality Erio is typically polite and good-natured, and is portrayed as having an unusually solemn personality for a boy of his age and with a certain lack of common sense when it comes to elements of an ordinary lifestyle. Having come to understand how much Fate cares for him, he resolves to become independent so she will not worry about him, not realizing that in doing so, he causes her to think that he is hiding his problems from her.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 2 Erio in StrikerS The person known Erio is, in fact, a product of Project Fate, an Artificial Mage created to replace the original Erio Mondial, a son of a wealthy Mid-Childan family who died in his infancy some time before 0069. When Erio was four years old, he discovered the truth about his nature by accident, and unable to stay with his parents, was taken to the TSAB's Special Care Center for children with latent magical powers.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS DVD 2 Booklet (translation). He spent five years there,Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS - Episode 06 during which he was found by Fate Testarossa, who became his surrogate mother. Since she herself was too young to officially adopt him at the time, he was instead adopted by Lindy Harlaown, with Fate becoming his guardian.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS The Comics: A's to StrikerS - Phase 03 Erio eventually learned magic and joined the Time-Space Administration Bureau's forces and, by the time when the events told in StrikerS began, he was a young Private 3rd Class ranked "B" as a mage. According to Arf, Fate initially opposed this, but came to accept his decisionMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Sound Stage 2 . Once transferred to the Mobile Division 6, Erio was placed under the command of his former guardian in the Lightning Squad and code-named "Lightning 3". It has been hinted that he and his squad-partner, Caro Ru Lushe, are developing a romantic relationship. Erio and Caro discover Vivio Takamachi in an alley on a day off, and are called into action to secure some Relics while she is escorted back to headquarters. While caring for Vivio, Erio observes that her language skills are too advanced for someone her age, and suspects that she is a product of Project F. During the attack on the Mobile Division 6 headquarters, Erio is injured by Deed while trying to stop Lutecia from escaping with Vivio. During the next week, he trains with Signum, managing to learn some of her techniques by watching her use them. In the final battle, he manages to defeat Lutecia's summon spirit Garyuu, and saves Fate from being crushed by falling debris in Scaglietti's base. At the end of the series, Erio asks to transfer to TSAB-administrated world No. 61 and works with Caro at a wildlife preservation. In Sound Stage X Erio is introduced catching some poachers with the help of Caro and Fried. Subaru contacts him, and arranges for him and Caro to participate in the Mariage investigation. During the Marine Garden fire, he fights off the Mariage while Caro evacuates people. In ViVid Erio has grown a lot by the time of ViVid and now sports a ponytail. He still works together with Caro but they take a few days off when Fate informs them that she plans to go on trip with Vivio, having completed their assignment as planned. They are next seen on Carnaaji, where they meet up with the rest of the group, much to Fate's delight. In chapter 10, he, Caro, Fate, Nanoha, Subaru, and Teana participate in a spectacular mock battle. In the team battle on the second training day, Erio takes the Guard Wing position of the Blue Team, opposing Fate. He does quite well against her even when she is not holding back, but while he manages to win, he is defeated by Teana's Starlight Breaker. In Force Erio first appears in chapter 5 of Force, when he and Caro are assigned back under Hayate's command in the member of::Special Duty Section 6, created specifically to deal with the current Eclipse crisis. In chapter 9, he is placed in the team that is sent into the Hückebein ship headquarters. He asks Subaru if she is worried about Touma Avenir, and she says that she is fine. He fights against Deville of Hückebein until the Zero Effect activates, at which point he is conscious but weakened. Powers Erio is a user of the Modern-Belka magic system, which complements the capacities of the original Belka system with traits of the Mid-Childa system. During his training, Erio received some tutoring from Fate and learned a few of her spells. Erio's specialties lies in electric-based elemental magic (thanks to his MCA::lightning-type Mana Conversion Affinity) and high-speed close combat (probably also due Fate's training). Because of that, he was given the position of Guard Wing of the Forward Team, where he is supposed provide quick support to all his allies, regardless of their position in the battlefield. Erio possess a spear-like Armed Device named Strada. Just like the practitioners of the Ancient Belka system, Erio is capable of uses::telepathy. By the end of StrikerS, Erio can also ride Fried. Barrier Jacket Being a user of the Modern Belka system, Erio's defensive outfit is referred as a Barrier Jacket instead of Knight Armor. It resembles Fate's Impulse Form Barrier Jacket thanks to the white overcoat and the steel shoes. Spells Gallery Trivia * Erio is based on of , whose tiger-themed mech wields a spear for its final attack and can transform into a dragon-themed mech piloted by his partner. * Erio and Strada share voice actors with Yoko and Simon of , respectively. References Category:Characters